Sophie Applebury
This character profile reflects what is commonly known or believed about Sophie within the city of Kingsmouth. It may or may not be accurate. In fact, if it's not flattering, it's probably a lie. Don't listen to it. If you heard something nice about Sophie, share it in the rumors section. Your character can be assumed to have heard everything on this page, except the OOC parts. Beat Sheets (definitely very OOC) 'Overview' Sophie Applebury is a happy go lucky tourist to the fine domain of Kingsmouth. She arrived from the busy streets of Boston, enamored with pretty beaches and the novelty of Lovecraft's education in such a quaint little town. There could not be a more innocent and supernaturally naive young girl in all the wide world. You shouldn't listen to those silly rumors about pickpocketing citizens or burglarizing homes, and you certainly shouldn't be suspicious of house visits to the Sullivans, Fiducci's, and the Russians. Just look at her. Could someone this adorable truly do any wrong? 'Description' Cute and petite defines this late-teen girl's diminutive figure, forest green eyes sharp with clarity and intensity. Golden brown locks stream into a messy loop bun at the nape of her neck, a pair of thin white headbands helping to divert stray tresses from her smooth brow. Meanwhile, a subtle dabbing of makeup augments youthful features and a rosy-pale complexion. She wears an eggshell white crushed lace camisole, elastic spaghetti straps stretching over slender shoulders. The low-cut top pushes up and embellishes an otherwise meager bust, while conforming snugly to her willowy frame. A girly miniskirt adorns her waist, arrayed in a plaid design of black lines over a tan background. A sewn length of brown ribbon alights upon the waistband, tied into a bow along her left hip, while a band of white lace trims the hem of the garment. Thigh high nylon stockings clad coltish legs, each sheer white and capped by a band of floral lace. Small feet slip into a wedge-heeled pair of dusty suede mid-calf boots, compact and hued a softly textured beige. A closely scalloped design edges turned down collars, either ankle ornamented by a looping bow knot. In either ear, a small sterling silver earring encases an oval peridot gem. A simple silver heart pendant rests atop her chest, while a collection of polished wooden bangles encircles her dainty left wrist. A pale pink cross-body drawstring purse rests against her left hip, with gray eyelets and a soft satin fabric. Lastly, she gives off a faint sweet fragrance of almonds and vanilla with a soft spicy tinge of anise. OOC: SL 2 (Cute), Small-Framed (4'7"), Graceful (Dexterity 5), Level: Hardcore 'Personality' Like the helpfully informative Overview describes, Sophie is a delicate flower and an angel on our fair Earth. She spends most of her time enjoying the outdoors with her close friends, and can occasionally be seen reading a Lovecraftian story while drinking sweet tea or apple juice. Sometimes, she goes out swimming in the ocean, having the time of her life dog paddling and body surfing through the calmer of waves. She is a very shy girl, but she does her best to act brave in front of her elders and show just how wonderful she can really be. D'aww. 'RP Hooks' *Sophie definitely does not go out into the night to steal like some scoundrel criminal. I told you not to listen to those ridiculous and unsubstantiated rumors! *Little Sophie is trying to find a job to pay the bills, to keep her and her virtuous friends off the streets. Would you be so kind as to assist her? *Soph would love to go shopping for cute clothes, and to find friends with similar interests. Maybe you're the person she's looking for? *You know, that pretty throat looks awfully enticing. Perhaps an enterprising individual might like to evaluate the flavor of her blood? 'Rumor has it ...' *She somersaults off rooftops for fun. Parkour princess much? * Wanted for theft and disturbances at the Kingsmouth Airport. * Sophie is as pure and one dimensional as she seems. 'Gallery' 'Family' Empathy, Persuasion, Socialize.jpg|Kaleigh Richardson - Retainer Numero Uno Sophie's Retainer 2.jpg|Leila Blakley - BFF The Second Sophie's Retainer 3.jpg|Jasmine Spriggs - Familiar Three Sophie's Retainer 4.jpg|Holly Hazel - Fourth Little Helper Sophie's Retainer 5.jpg|Phoebe Lacroix - Crony Oh Five Category:Active PC Category:Ghouls